dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Key
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:''' ''키 / Keythumb|348px *'Nombre Real: '김기범 /''' Kim Ki Bum *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Septiembre, 1991 *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocasional *'Grupo Sanguíneo: B *'''Estatura: 179 cm *'Peso:' 59 kg *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Signo Chino: Cabra *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Mini Biografia Se dio a conocer en el el año 2005, en el Concurso Nacional de Audición Daegu Casting. Antes de debutar con SHINee participó en la película de Super junior Attack on the Pin-Up Boys como extra en el 2007. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con su grupo SHINee. En 2010 fue Key quien aparece en la canción "치유 (Curación)" en la etiqueta de compañeros de primer mini-álbum de TRAX. Más tarde, se anunció también que Key participaría en la canción de Girls Generation. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012 ) Cameo, ep 04 Peliculas *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (Cameo) Musicales *'Catch Me If You Can'(2012) - con Sunny de Girls' Generation y Kyu Hyun de Super Junior Colaboraciones Bandas Sonoras *Bravo - (History Of The Salaryman) a [[Lee Teuk ] de Super Junior ] Programas de TV *2011- Love Chaser , episodio 6 con kim jung min *2010 - Raising_Idol . *2010 - Hello Baby!, padres de Yoogeun. *2008 - Shinee’s YunHaNam. *Idol Mankne Rebellion. Cap. 4-5-12-13 *Oh My School! (Invitado Especial de Navidad) *Moon Night Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' SHINee *'Posición: '''Segundo' Rapero, Vocalista, Segundo Bailarín *'Nombre de Fans: '''Locket's *'Família: Padres y abuela *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música rap, bailar y hacer sky acuático. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés, Japonés y Chino. *'Nicknames: The almighty Key, Key umma, Keybum, Pinkey, Diva Key, Key Todopoderoso, Keymera (porque siempre encuentra la cámara durante los conciertos), el Observador Key. También le apodan Key regañón y Humanoide, porque es sobreprotector. *Tiene un perro llamado Coco. *Siempre usa maquillaje, en especial delineador de ojos. *Odia los deportes extremos. *'''Mejores amigos: Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Choi Minho (SHINee), Taemin (SHINee), Lee Hong Ki (FT Island), Kim Heechul (Super Junior) y Son DongWoon (B2ST/BEAST). *'Su idolo: '''T-Pain (rapero). *Es como un hermano mayor para los demas miembros porque se preocupa mucho por ellos. *Algunas de las cantantes que escucha son Yui, Koda Kumi, Ayumi Hamasaki, B’z, Namie Amuro. *Canto junto a XIAH de TVXQ. *Antes de debutar con SHINee participó en la película de Super Junior: Attack on the Pin-Up Boys como extra. *Colaboró junto a EXO en la canción Two Moons. *Considera que Minho es el mas lindo de SHINee por que se enoja facilmente. *Mientras ensayaban el video de (SHINee - Ring Ding Dong), se cayó y se torcio la muñeca. *Un amigo sercano para Key, es Taemin. *En un progama muy famoso en corea, en este año (2012) confeso haber tenido un romance con una chica latinoamericana *En un programa confeso que era muy cercano a @Min de miss A y se puede ver su cercania en las fancam Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) Galería key_shinee_125898.jpg cool.jpg 1_562450852l.jpg key_shinee_447140.jpg key_shinee_310858.jpg key-shinee-17530749-1024-1409.jpg 686-k-shinee.PNG SHINee-SM-Town-Live-10-shinee-16819428-1755-2560.jpg SHINee_K33.jpg shinee-key.jpg shinee_key-200903140357372.jpg Rcg.png 264385_168659716531063_100001611087906_441883_2332167_n.jpg 407276_340708342624338_218448948183612_1299772_1419978972_n.jpg smile-aaaaa.jpg cute - expresion.jpg 165.jpg 164.jpg 177.png -Key-shinee-27851638-500-325.jpg 3628264528_884f820b56.jpg|lollipop fx 338410_10150569093022378_518612377_9030672_1957298311_o.jpg tumblr_lxc8g5KAr31r8px5wo1_500.png tumblr_lzhdi5JrMn1r0u8ei.jpg ~khskhdhOppa.jpg 418525_303847846345582_100001611087906_849147_1387520309_n.jpg|Key Para Catch Me if you Can 421206_303847986345568_100001611087906_849151_1416036727_n.jpg|Key para Catch Me if you can 426907_303847773012256_100001611087906_849144_228338123_n.jpg|Key Catch me if you can keykibummie.jpg 538px-385411_10150536100783832_314699358831_10462153_888894914_n.jpg|Key maypole tumblr_m05q2xSnLV1qdcle7.jpg|Key ETUDE HOUSE tumblr_m07thxeOVA1qdcle7.jpg|Key Kiss note n517031996_2243396_5910025.jpg|Key tumblr_m02pi4DM9L1qdcle7.jpg|Almighty Key tumblr_m05qbactdr1qdcle7.jpg|Kiss note key tumblr_lz8ar5WPQ71qd6n8v.jpg|Key the first key1.jpg key2.jpg key32.jpg ~IMSOSORRYBUTILOVEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUuu.jpg|''Sherlock 421663_311982595532107_100001611087906_870585_1508435151_n.jpg|''sherlock'' ~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAh.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapero